Free
free is the opening theme of Battle Spirits Brave. The song was sung by Karasu. Lyrics Kanji= 風が教えてくれた 未来の行方はこの手の中に just ready go君はever free 境界線飲み込んじゃって 無い 嫌い 暗い わからない 曖昧な昨日と今日の違い 愉快じゃない? 金輪際後ろは見ないgoodnight期待 超未来 強大な壁だって越えて行こう 絶体絶命 鼻で笑い飛ばせ 一切合切 蹴散らして 風が教えた 未来の行方は この手の中に 迷いの中で見つけた答を翼に変え just ready go君はever free Lo-Fiな気分なんて 嫌い? 不快? 破壊。君次第 ライオンの背に乗って見た世界無敵じゃない? 進行形未来変えちゃって来good-bye期待新世界 壮大な空だって越えて行こう 電光石火 誰よりも高く 疾風迅雷 駆け抜けて 果てない夢を追いかける日々が明日を創る 悲しみさえもひときわ耀く翼に変え just ready go君はever free 絶体絶命 鼻で笑い飛ばせ 一切合切 蹴散らして いつか未来の君がめくる1ページ。物語は 永久に輝き続け最後のページをその手の中に 果てない夢を追いかける日々が明日を創る 迷いの中で見つけた答を翼に変え just ready go君はever free |-| TV Size= Kaze ga oshietekureta mirai no yukue wa kono te no naka ni just ready go kimi wa ever free Kyoukaisen nomikonjatte nai kira kurai wakaranai Aimai na kinou to kyou no chigai yukai ja nai? Konrinzai ushiro wa minai goodnight kitai chou mirai Kyoudai na kabe datte koete ikou Zettaizetsumei hana de warai tobase Issaigassai kechirashite Kaze ga oshieta mirai no yukue wa kono te no naka ni Mayoi no naka de mitsuketa kotae wo tsubasa ni kae just ready go kimi wa ever free |-| Full song= Kaze ga oshietekureta mirai no yukue wa kono te no naka ni just ready go kimi wa ever free Kyoukaisen nomikonjatte nai kira kurai wakaranai Aimai na kinou to kyou no chigai yukai ja nai? Konrinzai ushiro wa minai goodnight kitai chou mirai Kyoudai na kabe datte koete ikou Zettaizetsumei hana de warai tobase Issaigassai kechirashite Kaze ga oshieta mirai no yukue wa kono te no naka ni Mayoi no naka de mitsuketa kotae wo tsubasa ni kae just ready go kimi wa ever free Lo-Fi na kibun nante kirai? Fukai? Hakai. Kimi shidai Raion no sei ni notte mita sekai muteki ja nai? Shinkoukei mirai kaechatte rai good-bye kitai shinsekai Soudai na sora datte koete ikou Denkousekka dare yori mo takaku Shippujinrai kakenukete Hatenai yume wo oikakeru hibi ga asu wo tsukuru Kanashimi sae mo hitokiwa kagayaku tsubasa ni kae just ready go kimi wa ever free Zettaizetsumei hana de warai tobase Issaigassai kechirashite Itsuka mirai no kimi ga mekuru ichi peeji. Monogatari wa Towa ni kagayaki tsuzuke saigo no peeji wo sono te no naka ni Hatenai yume wo oikakeru hibi ga asu wo tsukuru Mayoi no naka de mitsuketa kotae wo tsubasa ni kae just ready go kimi wa ever free |-| English (TV Size)= I learned from the wind that the future lies in these hands Just ready go, you are ever free Without the boundary lines to take in, I hate it, it's dark, I don't understand Aren't the differences between today and the vague yesterday pleasant? I won't hold back anymore, so goodnight, I hope for a great future Let's surpass that giant wall! In a desperate situation, laugh it all away And kick it all around I learned from the wind that the future lies in these hands When you're lost, find the answers and they'll become your wings Just ready go, you are ever free |-| English (Full song)= I learned from the wind that the future lies in these hands Just ready go, you are ever free Without the boundary lines to take in, I hate it, it's dark, I don't understand Aren't the differences between today and the vague yesterday pleasant? I won't hold back anymore, so goodnight, I hope for a great future Let's surpass that giant wall! In a desperate situation, laugh it all away And kick it all around I learned from the wind that the future lies in these hands When you're lost, find the answers and they'll become your wings Just ready go, you are ever free A lo-fi feeling, do you hate it? Discomfort? Destroy. It's your choice Isn't the world you saw on the lion's back unrivaled? After changing the future in progress, good-bye, expect a new world Let's surpass that grand sky! At lightning speed, higher than anyone else At the speed of the wind, dash through The days of chasing after your limitless dream create the future Change your sadness into incredible shining wings Just ready go, you are ever free In a desperate situation, laugh it all away And kick it all around Someday in the future, you'll turn over one page. That story Will shine for eternity, and with those hands you'll take the last page The days of chasing after your limitless dream create the future When you're lost, find the answers and they'll become your wings Just ready go, you are ever free Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme